Unbreakable Machine-Doll Manga Chapter 007
The Unbreakable Machine-Doll Manga Chapter 7, An Invitation to Chaos, is the seventh chapter of the second volume of the manga adaptation of the Unbreakable Machine-Doll light novel series. It begins with Raishin Akabane, after having a private conversation with Lisette Norden, returning to the Tortoise Dormitory and asking Yaya about the Japanese Army's decision on Felix Kingsfort's proposal of him assisting the Disciplinary Committee of hunting and defeating Cannibal Candy in exchange for an to the Night Party. Chronology In the Tortoise Dormitory, Raishin warily entered when Yaya, emanating a violent fury, set her eyes on him and leapt onto him, making both of them fall to the floor. Yaya demanded Raishin to take off his underwear and then pulled his clothing, but Raishin hit Yaya's head, making her stop and cry. Raishin then asked her if she was able to consult Shouko about Felix’s proposal, and Yaya replied that Komurasaki imparted the Japanese Army’s approval, surprising Raishin. Yaya then asked Raishin if he was dissatisfied with the decision, and Raishin replied that he was doubting whether he could trust Felix or not as he was suspicious of Felix being capable of giving him an Entry to the Night Party. Yaya then remarked that Komurasaki imparted that the House of Kingsfort is an influential family that cannot be ignored even by the Academy. Raishin then conclusively remarked that their problem then was to find Cannibal Candy, and Yaya then gave a suggestion. Raishin then pondered if they were going to be able to make it before the Night Party commences when Sigmund suddenly appeared, landing on Raishin's room’s window's windowsill, and knocked on its glass. Yaya became alert, but Raishin restrained Yaya and then opened the window to see Sigmund and welcomed him and asked him for the reason of his visit. Sigmund answered that he wanted to apologise for biting him earlier when he was forced controlled by Charlotte and then vindicated her, relating her true character. Raishin then asked Sigmund why he related it to him, and Sigmund replied an ambiguous reason, excused himself, and then finally left. As Raishin watched Sigmund’s figure slowly disappear into a distance, he recalled his earlier conversation with Lisette.— Inside a deserted lecture hall, Lisette hesitantly warned Raishin of Charlotte, relating Charlotte's family's history, and then explained that the Disciplinary Committee have concluded that Cannibal Candy's automaton might be a Banned Doll, implying that since Charlotte's automaton is a Banned Doll, she might probably be Cannibal Candy. Lisette then excused herself, and as she turned away, Raishin intercepted her.— Suddenly, Raishin was interrupted by Yaya’s jealous cold stare and remarked for her to calm down. Yaya then asked what they were going to do tomorrow, and Raishin answered that they will begin hunting Cannibal Candy, making Yaya cheerfully assent. Inside the Disciplinary Committee Chairman’s office in the Central Auditorium, Lisette was reporting to Felix that Raishin had contacted the Disciplinary Committee to inform them that he has accepted Felix’s proposal. Felix then gave Lisette the contract he had just made and asked her to give it to Raishin. Lisette asked Felix if he already knew that Raishin was going to accept his proposal, and Felix the explained why. He then announced his aim of defeating Cannibal Candy before the Night Party commences even to the point of using underhanded tactics. The next day, inside Raishin’s room in the Tortoise Dormitory, Yaya was preparing for the day, and after, picked up a water jug and cup when she heard a knock on the door. She then opened the door and was surprised to see Charlotte, dropping the water jug she was holding, awakening Raishin. Raishin approached where the sound came from, and after, asked Charlotte why she came, and Charlotte then embarrassedly asked Raishin on a date, shocking Yaya, crushing the cup she was holding. Adapted From The ''Unbreakable Machine-Doll'' manga volume 2 chapter 7 was adapted from the fourth part to the sixth part of the third chapter of the first volume of the light novel. Major Events * Charlotte Belew asks Raishin Akabane on a date to make him help her hunt Cannibal Candy. Filler Scene There is no filler scene shown in this chapter. Characters In order of appearance: * Raishin Akabane * Yaya * Shouko Karyuusai * Sigmund * Eliza * Felix Kingsfort * Charlotte Belew New Character * Komurasaki * Walter Kingsfort Abilities New Abilities There is no new ability shown or mentioned in this chapter. Magic Circuit * 'Eve's Heart' - Yaya, Sigmund New Magic Circuit There is no new magic circuit shown or mentioned in this chapter. Factions and Organisations * Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart * Japanese Army * Disciplinary Committee New Factions and Organisations * British Intelligence Agencies * House of Lords * British Army Locations * United Kingdom ** Liverpool *** Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart **** Tortoise Dormitory ***** Raishin Akabane's Room **** Central Auditorium ***** Disciplinary Committee Chairman's Office New Location There is no new location shown or mentioned in this chapter. Terminologies * Puppeteer * Automaton * Banned Doll * Gauntlet * Entry * British Empire * Night Party * Mage * Rounds New Terminology There is no new terminology shown or mentioned in this chapter. Battles * There is no battle shown in this chapter. Foreshadow * Komurasaki was mentioned by Yaya as being the one who imparted the approval of and the information from the Japanese Army. She only appeared later on in volume 2 of the light novel. Trivia Refer Back * Felix referred the train incident of the first chapter in his trivia to Lisette about Raishin's strength. Cultural Reference There is no cultural references shown or mentioned in this chapter. Unanswered Question There is no unanswered question shown or mentioned in this chapter. Note There is no note shown or mentioned in this chapter. Quotes * (From Lisette to Raishin): ''“I feel a little uneasy telling you this, ―but please be careful of Charlotte.” * (From Felix to Lisette): “We will defeat Cannibal Candy without fail. Before the Night Party starts, we will exterminate him from this Academy, no matter what underhanded tactics we have to use.” Links Category:Unbreakable Machine-Doll Manga Chapters Category:Manga Chapters